Prussia and America's Pranking Mission
by Tsuki no Seru-Chan
Summary: In this somewhat comedic adventure, Prussia and America seek to prank a few certain countries. Crappy summary is crappy, but who cares. This story includes: Strong language, OOCness, and Hungary's frying pan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One The pranking starts

Prussia's POV

Prussia rested himself on the leather couch his younger brother Germany had ordered from some weird dealer down the street, for whom he thought was so not awesome. He leaned his head against the back of his hand, and started to think. 'Younger brother has been too busy with that Italian, Austria said he would cut my head off if he caught me sneaking into his house, Hungary lives with Austria so she would cut my head off instead!' Prussia threw his back and let out a loud groan, he was so not awesomely bored! Then a thought struck his head, an awesome thought indeed. 'Who else is almost as awesome as me! America of course!' Prussia ran towards the phone, but then tripped on carpet landing head-first on the hard wooden floor. "AH, DAMMIT STUPID UN-AWESOME FLOOR!" Prussia screamed out to no one, he covered his forehead, as there was a huge red mark from his little trip. 'I guess I will call America later, as for now I have a huge mark to take care of.'

_At Austria's House_

"AH DAMMIT STUPID UN-AWESOME FLOOR!"

Austria fingers stopped dead in their tracks, he searched the room by looking around. He got up from his grand piano, and walked towards the door. Austria casually walked through the maze like hallways, and stopped at the kitchen door. The door opened as gust of cold air blew towards Austria, he shivered a little. His gaze met up Hungary, who was staring at him. "So, Hungary you did hear that right?"

"Indeed, now let me continue searching for my frying pan, also I need to pay a little Albino a visit." Austria gave a horrified stare, he was scared from the look Hungary was producing right now. He almost felt bad for Prussia, wait never mind Prussia earned it, he then gave Hungary a sadistic smirk.

"Yes, that certain Albino needs a visit from both of us." Both countries started cackling ominously and rubbing their hands together creating plan so evil it made England scared.

_Back to Prussia's house_

Prussia's POV

The bump on Prussia's head swelled a little, but not much though. In his hands was his cellphone, which was stupid because it was in his pocket the whole entire time. 'Jeez I have dumbass bump on the head for nothing, how un-awesome.' Prussia flicked his phone open, and went to his contact's scrolling down the list until it reached America's contact. His finger pushed the call now option, the phone against his ear now, it ringed twice before he picked up.

"Yo, dude what's up man?"

"Nothing much, but dude I got an awesome scheme right now so hear me out."

"Yay! I was waiting for a plan so awesome for a hero like me!"

"Okay, so we need to make a list of all the countries we want to prank, then after were done we have a prank battle between our awesome selves!"

"Dude..that's the best plan I have ever heard!"

"So tomorrow you come over and we start planning!"

_Tomorrow Morning_

America and Prussia sat on the floor of the basement, a piece of paper and pencil in Prussia's hand.

"So of course England got to be on the list, I mean he's so uptight." Prussia nodded, and wrote England on the list. America decided to list off a few other names. "So how about..Romano, he's so mean and crude to all of us, except to his beloved Spain."

"Yeah that is an awesome person to prank, he'll be embarrassed, but I got to tell Spain so he doesn't freak and start killing us." America got a mischievous look.

"How about your brother?" Prussia then gave America a look, and started laughing.

"D-dude you want to prank my bro?" Prussia's laughter echoed against the basement walls, America felt mocked, a hero shouldn't be mocked. "That's like going on a suicidal mission, I like it!" America gave a genuinely surprised look, first he felt mocked, and now he was being praised? It confused him, but whatever. "So America to successfully prank my bro, we need the highest quality prank." America nodded.

"Prussia, you should list off some names too." Prussia passed America the list and the pencil, the got into his thinking area.

"Okay, how about Denmark?" America gave a Prussia a questioning look. "Okay, I want to prank him for always making me pay for the drinks when we go out to drink." Prussia looked away embarrassed, muttering something about not being "So not Awesome" or "Totally not cool".

"Dude, I would be pissed too, let's give him a run for his money!" America shot his fist into the air, obviously pumped about pranking Denmark. Prussia smiled, happy that America was not judging him. "Okay dude, now we need about three more people to complete this list" Prussia nodded agreeing with the plan.

"Okay four people off the top of my head," Prussia thought some more "Korea, Russia, and Poland." America hurriedly scribbled the three names down.

"Okay now that we have people we need to assign them each of us, so I say I get England, Korea, and Russia," America then pointed his finger to Prussia "you get Denmark, Poland, and Romano."

"And what about my bro?" Prussia questioned

"Well you said we need the highest quality prank stuff, so it will have to be a group effort." Prussia made an understanding noise, and nodded his head. Prussia grabbed the list and put in a drawer beneath all the junk inside the container.

"So America, since it'll be a long way home, how about you stay the night over."

"Do you mean a sleepover?"

"A sleep what?" America gave Prussia an annoyed look, and repeated what he had said before.

"A sleepover, technically I sleep at your house, but usually we party." Prussia started to run around the room saying the following:

"Woot party!" "I love awesome parties!" "Awesome pie coated with more awesomeness!" America could stare in wonder, but he smiled and got up to follow Prussia.

'I wonder what kind of party it's going to be' America thought.

End of Chapter One- The Planning Starts!

Pages : 3

Words: 1,035

I do not own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's go to England!

America and Prussia woke up at 4:30 A.M, both ready and excited to start there terror run across the countries. America would go to England, and Prussia would go to Denmark. The two saluted at each other as the walk different paths. America entered his private jet.

_America's POV._

As I entered the jet, I ordered my soldiers to take me toward England on the way home, saying I had private business with him. I look towards the left, seeing out the window; I always loved looking at the sky from above, it was so peaceful. The jet made a sudden incline as it landed in front of England's house. Time to make some mischief, I smirked to myself as I walked through the door.

_Normal POV _

"Master England! Mr. America has arrived, shall I bring him to you?" one of England's maids asked, yelling so that England could hear her.

"Yes, bring him to me." England's voice was so quiet, you could barely hear it, but obviously the maid could hear as she had made a motion with her hand to follow her. The maid and country walked down the hall and stopped in front of England's afternoon tea room. The maid opened the door and bowed to America as he walked through doorway. There sat England sipping his tea, with awful burnt scones next to the teapot. America swallowed the bile that went up his throat from the thought of England's scones. America sat across from England, the scones were right next to the hero. "So America what brings you here?" the Englishman asked. America was about to answer, but when he opened his mouth a bit of throw up came out, and hit England directly. England just sat there, eyes widened in shock, completely still. America sickly stared at England, and England stared right back. "America you IDIOT!" England then stood up, walked over to America and smacked him at the back of his head. England stomped out of the room, pissed off. America sat alone, forming a plan to prank him.

'Maybe I should tell him France wants to take over his land?' 'No that's stupid, wait…France..I got it!'

America then sprinted out of the room, trying to find England.

_England's POV_

That stupid America, why did he have to throw up on me? Maybe he's sick or as the rumors say, America did stay over at Prussia's, so he might have a hangover. Well now let's not think about America, time to get some new clothes on.

*_About 5 Minutes later*_

Ah now that's better, huh America's running towards me, perhaps he will tell me what is going on now.

_Normal POV_

"England, England, England!" America kept chanting as he ran at England at full speed, professionally dodging the furniture and the maid's that were scattered around. Finally, America was right in front of England. "I-I got to t-tell you something, England," England's eyes looked at America with curiosity "the truth is that I threw up on you was because, no I shouldn't tell you." America casted his eyes on the floor looking as shy as possible, then England put his hand on America's shoulder.

"You know America, you can tell me anything I won't be mad." America inwardly smirked, then he lifted his eyes to England.

"Okay, the truth is that me and France got drunk at Prussia's house, and well I'm pregnant." England's mouth dropped to floor literally, and then his look of shock turned into rage.

"FRANCE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, WHEN I SEE YOU I WILL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!"

"BWHAHAHAHA, I can't believe you fell for it!" America fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. England looked at him with confusion. "D-dude, it's a prank, nothing's true." America's look of happiness turned into terror as England towered him with a dark look in his eyes.

"So America, you think it's funny huh? How about I give you something to laugh about?" Then America's world faded to black.

_About 20 minutes Later_

When America woke up he didn't suspect to be hanging upside down from a bubbling cauldron. Surrounding him was people in black cloak's including England.

"England, what are you doing?"

"Sacrificing you of course." If anyone could of said that more casual than England, please give them an award.

"Jeez, England if you're going to sacrifice me at least put something decent on, black cloaks are so last year "England gave him a warning look that said 'say one more thing, and your hero ass will be dead'.

"Everyone don't listen to what he says, our black cloaks are vogue." England said trying to reassure everyone.

"Everyone don't listen to HIM, black cloaks are old fashioned, what are you some crusty old man on the street holding out a can saying 'give me money, let me wear something more fashionable'?"

"SHUT UP AMERICA!" Now everyone was chanting that, how did he get into this mess again? Oh yeah he pissed England off, and now here he was rubbing more salt into the wound. "Now everyone let's start the ritual!"

"Not if I can help it! AWESOME KICK!" A loud voice from behind the door said. The door fell off its hinges in one kick. The albino man came into clear sight.

"Prussia? Why are you here?" It was not the American wasn't grateful, but he had to wonder.

"My awesome senses were tingling, I knew you had to be in trouble!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about your awesome senses. Duh!" Prussia ran towards the cauldron easily as everyone had ran away, they were all vampires or something who knows. But England stood his ground in front of the cauldron, he started chanting about 'Abrakadabra' or 'Hocus Pocus' and 'Russia is the demon'. He got stopped in the middle of his spell by Prussia drop kicking him.

"Awesome KICKKKK!" Prussia then grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut the rope that hung America, but not before he pushed the cauldron with his awesome strength.

"Dude how can I repay you?

"I don't know, maybe a year supply of on the house drinks?"

"Okay, a year supply of on the house drinks"

"Kesese I'm surprised you said yes"

"Ahahaha It's because I'm the hero!"

Chapter 2 END!

Pages: 3

Words: 1,052

I don't own Hetalia


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki : Omg, I actually got reviews. O_o

America: Hahaha I don't know how that happened.

Prussia: Kesese I know right.

Tsuki: Shut up you two! *supreme awesome kick!*

America and Prussia: *knocked out*

Tsuki: I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy!

_Hungary's POV_

Me and Austria had gone to Germany's house to find a certain Albino, but even though all that trouble to kick the door down Prussia was not there. Austria was pacing across the room thinking where in the hell Prussia could be, but I somehow I had a feeling he was making mischief. Austria had stopped pacing, and looked at me. "Hungary give me the house phone, I need to call some countries." And that's when we had found out what had begun.

"Hello? This is England speaking." Austria put the phone of speaking so I could hear the irritated British man.

"Ah yes England, by any chance have you seen Prussia?" Both of us could hear the scowl through the phone, obviously the Englishman had a run in the Prussian. It took a few moments before England answered back.

"Yes that idiot knock down my door and stopped my sacrificing." I was about to say how knocking down doors were awful, but then I would be hypocrite.

Austria with a raised eyebrow said "who were you sacrificing?" England snorted.

"America of course, it would either be him or the bearded toad."

"Ah I see, well do you know where they went?"

"How the hell should I know? All I heard before they left was about buying alcohol." Of course Prussia would be asking about alcohol, he was a pure alcoholic.

"Well thanks England, have a nice day." Austria hanged up the phone, and sighed. Our little search had gone nowhere, and we had little time to spare as we had work to do. "Hungary, I want you to go back to the mansion and call every nation and tell them about Prussia's trouble making." I groaned, I did not want to return to the household, I wanted to beat the snot out of Prussia and hear him beg. But if master Austria wanted something I must comply.

"Yes Austria." I walked home with my head hung low.

_Prussia's POV_

Kesese I'm so awesome, I managed to sneak into Denmark's apartment room by climbing up the walls with some spy gear I got of EBay. I'm so smart. Now if rumors are true, Norway is living here, and so should his stuff. I entered a room labeled 'Norway's Room' how un-awesomely bland, the room was neat and organized. I tiptoed across the room, just in case Norway had some hidden traps, then I reached the dressers. Maybe Norway keeps his phone here, my hands dived into the drawer, and dug until my hand hit something fuzzy. Does his phone have a fur cover or something? My hands lifted up, and what was revealed was Norway's fuzzy blue diary. Kesese I can use this in my prank, kesese I'm so awesome! I flipped to the first page which read.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the first world conference meeting. That Denmark dude keeps staring at me, I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do._

_Goodbye Diary._

I sweatdropped, I thought Denmark and Norway had a normal relationship not a secret murderer relationship. Maybe there will be a happier sounding one on the latest entry. I then flipped the newest entry.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Stupid Denmark, scaring me by falling on the ground from too much alcohol. What a dumbass. I will strangle him in the morning, it will be even better if he has a huge hangover too! I wishing on my lucky star's, but I won't hurt him to bad. I do need someone to cuddle with….._

_Goodbye Diary._

Aw, I knew Norway had a soft side. Then the thought struck me, why don't I created a fake entry and show it to Denmark? So evil, so AWESOME! I grabbed a random pen off the desk next to me and started writing, trying to make it sound like Norway as much as possible.

_Dear Diary,_

_Denmark pisses me off, he's never home, always drunk, never helps with the chores, and especially never giving me attention. I wish he would give me some attention at least; do I have to hurt him to get his attention? *sigh* Maybe he thinks of me as a friend, I'm just a little confused._

_Goodbye Diary._

Kesese that should do it! Now when I see Denmark next I'll show him this, in fact I go drinking with him tonight! I ripped the entry I made off, and shoved it into my pocket. Then I made an escalation down the outside walls.

_Normal POV (At The Bar)_

Prussia walked into the bar, seeing Denmark he sat down next to him.

"Oi! Prussia I was wondering when you would show up" Denmark gave me a smile "So, you are paying for the drinks right?" Prussia frowned at that, but then remembered about the entry in his pocket.

"Yep, but before we drink I have something important I found to give you." Prussia reached inside his pocket and gave Denmark the crumpled up piece of paper.

"What's this? A diary entry, from who?" Prussia's grin widened.

"It's from Norway, he thought he got rid of it, but nothing can hide from the awesome Prussia!"

"Okay, so let me read this," Denmark started "Denmark pisses me off, how pleasant, blah, blah ,blah, I wish he would give me more attention…" Prussia's awesome smirk kicked in. "WHAT?" Denmark instantly got out his cell phone and called Norway. "Norway is it true that you wish for more attention from me?"

"Denmark are you smoking something?" Denmark smile dropped.

"B-but your diary entry said so."

"You were looking through my diary? I'm going to castrate you when you get home. Bye." Norway then hanged up. Denmark gave me an accusing stare.

"It was fake wasn't it." Prussia nodded.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Denmark then started to chase Prussia around the bar, this happened until the bar owner kicked them out. "Prussia what am I going to say to Norway?" Prussia patted his should.

"Kesese you should explain the situation to Norway, he'll understand." Denmark nodded and left. Prussia flipped his phone out and texted America

"Denmark's down, 2 more to go."

Chapter 3 END!

Words: 1,067

Pages: 3

I do not own Hetalia.


End file.
